Ben Hur/22
Kategoria:Ben Hur Nazajutrz po rozpustnej w pałacu hulatyce, wszyscy patrycjusze legli na kanapach. Mógłby przybyć Maksencjusz, mogło całe miasto wyjść na jego spotkanie; mogły legiony zejść z góry Sulpius w paradzie i rozwinąć przepych, jakiego dotąd na całym Wschodzie nie widziano, nic nie zdołałoby zbudzić pijanych, śpiących snem twardym i leżących, gdzie padli, albo gdzie ich niewolnicy ułożyli. Prędzej by lalki woskowe, wyrabiane w jednym z ówczesnych zakładów artystycznych, w taniec się puściły, niż ci bez siły leżący młodzieńcy mogli uczestniczyć w uroczystościach przyjęcia Maksencjusza. Już o świcie powstał Messala, zdjął z głowy wieniec na znak, że uczta skończona; owinął się w suknię swoją, a rzuciwszy na koniec dokoła wzrokiem, opuścił salę w milczeniu. Uczynił to z powagą tak wielką, że sam Cyceron nie mógł z większą powagą opuszczać posiedzenia senatorów, na którym toczyła się całonocna dysputa. W trzy godziny później wyszło z jego komnaty dwóch gońców, każdy z depeszą zapieczętowaną do Waleriusza Gratusa, mieszkającego dotąd w Cezarei. Jeden i drugi otrzymali równobrzmiące listy i polecenia. Jeden miał płynąć morzem, drugi jechać lądem. Już z tych ostrożności widzimy, jak ważne i pilne było ich posłannictwo. List ten brzmiał: Antiochia, XII koi. Jut. MESSALA DO GRATUSA Muszę ci opowiedzieć dziwne zdarzenie, a chociaż są to obecnie tylko przypuszczenia, niemniej mam nadzieję, że cię zajmie i usprawiedliwi śmiałość, że cię nim trudzę. Pozwól, iż najpierw odświeżę twoje wspomnienia. Przypomnij sobie, że przed wielu laty istniała rodzina księcia jerozolimskiego, niezmiernie starożytna i bogata - imię rodziny było Hur. Jeśli masz słabą pamięć, to rana, jaką jeśli się nie mylę, masz na głowie, dopomoże ci do przypomnienia sobie prawdziwości słów moich. Aby większe wzbudzić zajęcie, dodaję jeszcze następujące szczegóły: Dla ukarania za usiłowany zamach na twoje życie - oby bogowie, dla spokoju twego sumienia, nie dopuścili nigdy udowodnienia, iż to się stało przypadkiem schwytano rodzina, a majątek jej skonfiskowano. Ponieważ postępowanie to uprawnił nasz Cezar, równie sprawiedliwy, jak mądry - niechaj ołtarze jego wiecznie kwiaty zdobią! - nie potrzebujemy się wstydzić na wspomnienie o sumach, które nam z onego źródła przypadły, a za które nie przestanę ci być wdzięcznym, a przynajmniej tak długo, dopóki z nich czerpać będę. Znając twą mądrość, przypominam ci dalej, że tą rodziną Hurów rozporządziłeś w sposób, jaki obydwaj razem uznaliśmy za najodpowiedniejszy naszym celom. Może nie zawadzi ci przypomnieć, że dla tych celów trzeba było tajemnicy, a tym samym i wydania rodziny na nieuniknioną, ale naturalną śmierć. Pamiętasz zapewne, coś uczynił z siostrą i matką zbrodniarza i spodziewam się, że zaspokoisz moją ciekawość, gdy cię zapytam, czy one żyją, czy umarły? Daruj, że cię o to pytam, ale znając twoją uprzejmość, nie wątpię, że ciekawość moją zaspokoisz. Muszę ci również przypomnieć ważne zdarzenie dotyczące niniejszej sprawy, mianowicie że ów rzeczywisty zbrodniarz skazany został na całe życie na galery. Wszak tak brzmiał rozkaz. Wypadek, który ci opisuję, jest tym dziwniejszy, że sam widziałem na własne oczy i czytałem poświadczenie dowodzącego galerą trybuna przyjęcia go między niewolników. Myślę, że ciekawość twoją zdołałem nareszcie obudzić! Jeśli się weźmie w rachubę przeciętną miarę długości życia galerników, to nasz wyrostek powinien był przed pięciu laty umrzeć. - Tak byłem o tym przekonany, że od pięciu lat używałem majątku, który mu po części zawdzięczam. Mówiąc to, nie mam zamiaru usuwać się od obowiązków wdzięczności względem ciebie. Teraz zbliżam się do jądra rzeczy. Ostatniej nocy, gdy przewodniczyłem uczcie dawanej przez Rzymian - wierzaj mi, nadzwyczajną jest ich młodość i nieświadomość, wzbudzali naprawdę politowanie we mnie - naraz z ust ich usłyszałem dziwną historię. Maksencjusz konsul przybywa dziś, jak wiesz, aby przygotować wyprawę przeciw Fartom. Wśród ambitnej, towarzyszącej mu młodzieży, jest syn zmarłego duumwira Kwintusza Ariusza. - Miałem sposobność wypytać się o niego szczególnie i dowiedzieć się, że gdy Ariusz wypłynął na wyprawę przeciw piratom, po których rozgromieniu zyskał w końcu dni swoich zaszczyty, nie miał żadnej rodziny. Skoro wrócił, przeciwnie, przywiózł sobie dziedzica. Teraz, mój miły, zachowaj spokój, jak przystoi na właściciela tylu talentów w sestercjach, będących w obiegu! Bo... synem i dziedzicem, o którym mówię, jest ten, którego posłałeś na galery, ten sam Ben-Hur, który powinien był umrzeć jakie pięć lat temu. Tymczasem wbrew swej powinności, wrócił z majątkiem i znaczeniem, a prawdopodobnie i obywatelstwem rzymskim. Ty na twym stanowisku możesz się nie lękać, ale ja nie czuję się bezpiecznym. A dlaczego? Któż lepiej od ciebie może to wiedzieć? Jakże ci się to wszystko wydaje? Gdy Ariusz, ojciec przybrany adoptowanego, walczył z piratami, okręt jego zatonął i z całej załogi dwóch tylko uratowało się ludzi, Ariusz i jego przyszły dziedzic. Ci, którzy ich zabrali na pokład, mówią, że towarzysz trybuna był młody i nosił strój galernika. To, przyznasz, byłoby dostatecznie przekonywające, ale chcąc, abyś nie lekceważył lej wielce miłej sprawy, dodaję, że wczoraj miałem szczęście- złożyłem już za to fortunie dziękczynne votum - miałem, jak mówię, szczęście - widzieć tego tajemniczego syna Ariusza twarzą w twarz i mam zaszczyt ci oznajmić, że jakkolwiek nie poznałem go z razu, jest on nim. Tak jest, to ten sam Ben-Hur, który cale lata był towarzyszem moich zabaw dziecięcych, ten sam Ben-Hur, który jako mąż, choćby najpospolitszego był urodzenia i charakteru, myśli w tej chwili o zemście - tak bym i ja zrobił - o zemście, którą jedynie śmierć przeciwnika nasycić może! O zemście za ojczyznę, matkę, siostrę, siebie, a nawet... przytaczam to na końcu, jakkolwiek pisząc do ciebie, na początku umieścić byłem powinien za zrabowany majątek! A teraz, mój dobroczyńco i przyjacielu, zważywszy, że sestercje w niebezpieczeństwie, a strata ich największą stratą, jaka może spotkać człowieka na tak wysokim jak Ty stanowisku, sądzę, że przestałeś się uśmiechać lekceważąco, a zaczniesz myśleć, co począć w tych okolicznościach... Uważam za niestosowne dawać ci jakiekolwiek rady; pozwól raczej, że się oddam pod Twą opiekę, albo, co jeszcze lepiej, bądź mi nauczycielem, poradź, co mam czynić? Wyobrażam sobie, z jakim uczuciem czytasz niniejszy list, to z powagą, to z uśmiechem, a potem kończą się wątpliwości i sąd pada to na tę, to na ową stronę: bo mądrość Twa równa mądrości Merkurego, a siła woli - woli Cezara. Już wzeszło słońce na niebie, a za godzinę wysyłam dwóch gońców każdy z kopią tego, co tu piszę - jeden uda się lądem, drugi morzem, bo tak ważne wydają mi się szczegóły, których ci udzielam donoszące o ukazaniu się nieprzyjaciela w tej części naszego rzymskiego świata. Widziałem go wczoraj w gaju Dafny; jeśli dotąd tam nie jest to musi być gdzieś w sąsiedztwie, co ułatwia mi nadzór nad nim. Że go pilnuję, to pewna i gdybyś mnie zapytał, gdzie nieprzyjaciel teraz się znajduje, to mógłbym Ci odpowiedzieć z wszelką pewnością że go można znaleźć w starym gaju palmowym, pod namiotem zdrajcy szejka Ilderima. Mam nadzieję, że ten stary Arab niedługo już będzie uchodzić naszemu ramieniu i nie zdziwisz się, jeśli pierwszym wymiarem sprawiedliwości za rządów Maksencjusza będzie wsadzenie starego Araba na okręt i wysianie go do Rzymu. Tak się rozpisuję o Żydzie, bo ważnym jest, abyś znał położenie i pomyślał nad dalszym postępowaniem. O tym zaś przekonany jestem i słusznie pochlebiam sobie, że list mój świadczy o tej mądrości, która w każdym dziele ludzkim każe zważać na czas, miejsce i środki. Jeśli na miejsce dalszego działania obierzesz Antiochię, to racz powierzyć tę sprawę kochającemu cię przyjacielowi i posłusznemu uczniowi. Messala Prawie w tym samym czasie, kiedy Messala, stojąc w drzwiach, wyprawiał swoich gońców (a była to wczesna godzina), wszedł Ben-Hur do namiotu Ilderima. - Wykąpał się już w jeziorze, zjadł śniadanie i ukazał się w krótkiej tunice, bez rękawów, zaledwo kolan sięgającej. Szejk spoczywał na tapczanie i pozdrowił go, z miejsca nie wstając: Pokój tobie, synu Ariusza - rzekł z wyrazem zachwytu, bo nigdy wcześniej nie widział równie silnej i zręcznej męskiej postaci. - Pokój tobie, konie gotowe, ja także, a ty? - Nawzajem życzę ci pokoju, dziękując za tyle względów. Jestem również gotów. Ilderim klasnął w dłonie. - Przyprowadźcie konie! Usiądź, proszę. - Czy konie już w uprzęży? - Nie. - Kiedy tak, to pozwól, abym się tym sam zajął - rzekł Ben-Hur - trzeba, abym się zapoznał z arabczykami. Muszę je znać nie tylko po imieniu, szejku, abym z każdym z osobna mógł rozmawiać, ale jeszcze muszę zbadać ich usposobienie i działać podobnie jak z ludźmi. Tych, co odważni, należy wstrzymywać, a chwalić i pochlebstwem zachęcać tych, co z natury mało mają śmiałości. Każ, aby mi przyniesiono uprząż. - Czy chcesz mieć i wóz? - pytał szejk. - Nie, dziś jeszcze nie użyję wozu, ale raczej każ przyprowadzić, jeśli możesz, piątego, równie rączego konia jak tamte, a niech wcale nie będzie siodłany. Zdziwienie Ilderima wzrosło i wnet zawołał na sługi. - Każ przynieść uprząż na czwórkę - rzekł - a uzdę dla Syriusza. Ilderim wstał i mówił: - Syriusz, to mój ulubieniec, a ja jego. Od lat dwudziestu to mój towarzysz we wszelkich przygodach na pustyni. Pokażę ci go. To mówiąc, zbliżył się do zasłony dzielącej namiot, podniósł ją, przepuszczając Ben-Hura. Wszystkie konie szły do szejka. Jeden z nich z małą główką, świecącymi oczami, z szyją jak łuk wygiętą, a pokrytą bogatą miękką grzywą, zarżał wesoło, gdy ujrzał swego pana. - Dobry koń - mówił szejk, gładząc śliczną sierść rumaka - dzień dobry, ci, miły koniu! - a zwracając się do Ben-Hura, dodał: - Oto Syriusz, ojciec tej czwórki; a Mira matka ich, czeka naszego powrotu, bo jest za droga, aby narażać ją na jakiekolwiek niebezpieczeństwo. Zresztą wątpię, synu Ariusza, czy by stado zniosło jej nieobecność. Jest ona sławą swego rodu. Dziesięć tysięcy jeźdźców, synów pustyni, pyta co dzień: słyszałeś o Mirze? - A gdy usłyszą odpowiedź pomyślną, odpowiadają: Bóg jest łaskawy! błogosławiony niech będzie Pan. - Wszak Mira i Syriusz, to imiona gwiazd, nieprawdaż szejku - pytał Ben-Hur, przechadzając się wśród koni i do każdego wyciągając rękę. - Czemuż nie! - odparł Ilderim. - Byłeś kiedy w nocy na pustyni? - Nie. - W takim razie nie możesz mieć pojęcia, ile my Arabowie gwiazdom zawdzięczamy. Nic więc dziwnego, że z wdzięczności dajemy ich imiona naszym ulubieńcom. Ojcowie moi mieli zawsze Mirę w stadzie, jak ja ją mam, a dzieci jej również są gwiazdami. Ten tu nazywa się Rigel, tamten Antares, ów Attair, ten do którego się teraz zbliżasz, to najmłodszy Aldebaran, najmłodszy, ale nie najmniej cenny, o nie! Poniesie cię przeciw wichrom, choćby szumiały w uszach jak Akaba, pójdzie gdzie każesz synu Ariusza, a klnę się na wielkość Salomona, zaniesie cię nawet w paszczękę lwa, jeśli taka będzie twoja wola i odwaga. Przyniesiono uprząż, a Ben-Hur własną ręką ubrał konie, po czym je również własną ręką wyprowadził z namiotu i przysposobił lejce. - Przyprowadzić Syriusza - rzekł. Żaden Arab nie zdołałby dosiąść z większą lekkością wierzchowca jak to uczynił Ben-Hur. - Teraz lejce. Podano mu je starannie rozdzielone. - Czcigodny szejku - zawołał - otom gotów; przewodnik niech poprzedza mnie w pole i każ tam zawieść sługom wody. Na początek szło wszystko bardzo dobrze. Konie się nie strachały i zdawało się jakoby już się porozumiały z nowym jeźdźcem, co wypełniał swe zadanie spokojnie i z tą pewnością siebie, która zawsze budzi zaufanie. - Jechał w ten sam sposób i zachowywał ten sam porządek, w jakim konie iść miały w zaprzęgu, z tą tylko różnicą, że dosiadł Syriusza, a nie stał na rydwanie. Ilderim widząc to postępowanie, nabrał otuchy, czesał swą brodę, uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem i pomrukiwał: - To nie Rzymianin, to mi zuch, klnę się na wielkość Boga! - Szedł za nim między namiotami: kobiety i dzieci, cała ludność namiotu biegła za nim, podzielając zajęcie, jeśli nie zaufanie. Skoro Ben-Hur przybył na pole, przekonał się, że teren był doskonały do ujeżdżania; toteż natychmiast rozpoczął ujeżdżanie, zrazu wolno w prostej linii, a potem zataczając szerokie koło. Następnie puścił rumaki truchtem, później spróbował kłusa, na koniec zaczął ścieśniać koło, jeżdżąc w tę i ową stronę, w prawo, w lewo, a prawie bez ustanku. Tak minęła godzina, po czym zwolnił jadąc ku Ilderimowi. - Dzieło skończone - rzekł - potrzeba tylko jeszcze ćwiczeń. - Mogę ci życzyć szczęścia, gdy takie posiadasz sługi, jak te - mówił dalej, zsiadając i idąc ku koniom - patrz, jak ich sierść jest lśniąca, bez skazy, a oddychają równo, spokojnie jak na początku. Winszuję ci i chyba coś nadzwyczajnego by zaszło, gdybyśmy nie mieli zwyciężyć i... Tu zatrzymał się, zarumienił i skłonił, bo dopiero teraz ujrzał u boku szejka opartego na lasce Baltazara i dwie niewiasty osłonione welonami. Na jedną z nich spojrzał jeszcze raz, myśląc w duszy z drżeniem serca: To ona... to Egipcjanka. - Ilderim zaś dokończył zaczęte zdanie Ben-Hura. - Gdybyśmy nie mieli zwyciężyć i pomścić się. - A potem rzekł głośno: - Nie boję się, ale cieszę, bo ty, synu Ariusza, jesteś tym, którego potrzebuję. Niech tylko koniec będzie równy początkowi, a zobaczysz, czym napełnione są ręce hojnego Araba. - Dzięki ci, czcigodny szejku - rzekł Ben-Hur skromnie - każ koniom wody przynieść. Sam poił konie, po czym dosiadłszy Syriusza, na nowo począł ujeżdżanie, przechodząc od stępa do truchtu, od truchtu do kłusa, a nareszcie puścił im zupełnie wodze. Ujeżdżanie coraz się więcej stawało zajmujące; widzowie nie szczędzili pochwał, podziwiając ujęcie lejc; zachwycali się również nieporównaną czwórką, zawsze jednako i miarowo idącą, czy to w prostej linii, czy w rozmaitych zwrotach. W ruchach tych pięknych zwierząt była jedność, równość, siła i zręczność; nie było po nich znać ani wysiłku, ani pracy. Nic ich biegowi nie można było zarzucić, tak jak lotowi w rodzinne kraje wracających jaskółek. Wśród ćwiczeń i podziwu obecnych, zjawił się Malluch i zbliżył się do szejka. - Mam do ciebie, szejku, poselstwo - rzekł, korzystając z chwili, która mu się najstosowniejszą do przemówienia wydała - mam poselstwo od Simonidesa kupca. - Od Simonidesa! - zawołał szejk. - Oby Abaddon pobił wszystkich jego nieprzyjaciół. - Polecił mi najpierw pozdrowić cię w imię Boga - mówił Malluch a potem wręczyć te pisma z prośbą byś je bezzwłocznie przeczytał. Ilderim przełamał na miejscu pieczęcie, którymi zwój był zaopatrzony, wyjął z osłony płóciennej dwie ćwiartki pergaminu i czytał co następuje. SIMONIDES DO SZEJKA ILDERIMA P r z y j a c i e l u ! Przyjm najpierw zapewnienie, że w głębi mego serca zajmujesz poczesne miejsce. Pod twoim namiotem bawi młodzieniec miłej postaci, mieni się synem Ariusza i jest nim mocą adopcji. Jest on drogi sercu mojemu. Dzieje jego żywota wielce są dziwne. Przybądź jutro do mnie, abym je opowiedział i naradzimy się nad tym, co dalej czynić należy. Tymczasem uczyń zadość jego prośbom, jeśli się godności twej i jego nie sprzeciwiają. Gdyby usługi twe należało wynagrodzić, uczynię to. Co piszę o moich uczuciach dla młodzieńca, zachowaj dla siebie. Innym twoim gościom wyraz moje pozdrowienie. On,jego córka i wszyscy, którzy z wami pozostają, gośćmi mymi w czasie igrzysk cyrkowych będą. Miejsca już zamówione. Pokój tobie i twoim. Jakże inaczej, przyjacielu, mógłbym się zwać, jak twoim przyjacielem. Simonides SIMONIDES DO SZEJKA ILDERIMA P r z y j a c i e l u ! Posyłam ci przestrogę ze skarbca mego doświadczenia. Znakiem pewnym, ostrzeżeniem nieomylnym dla każdego nie-Rzymianina, mającego pieniądze i dobra, które można by w danym razie zabrać, jest przybycie w miejsce jego zamieszkania któregoś z dygnitarzy - taką okoliczność radzę brać za przestrogę. Dziś przybywa konsul Maksencjusz. Pozwól, abym cię ostrzegł. Jeszcze jedno słowo przestrogi:Jest spisek przeciw tobie, przyjacielu, należą do niego Herodowie, bo masz posiadłości wielkie w ich okręgu. Miej się na baczności! Wyślij dziś ludzi pewnych na drogi, wiodące na południe od Antiochii, i każ im przeszukać każdego posłańca wracającego lub w tamtą stronę idącego. Jeśli znajdą jakie pisma, tyczące się ciebie lub twoich spraw, niech je przejmą. Jeszcze wczoraj powinien byś otrzymać tę wiadomość; nie będzie jednak za późno, gdy szybko działać będziesz. Gońcy dziś opuścili Antiochię, twoi jeźdźcy znają krótsze drogi i mogą ich uprzedzić. Nie ociągaj się. Spal to pismo po przeczytaniu. Twój przyjaciel. Simonides Ilderim przeczytał każde pismo po dwa razy, po czym złożywszy je w płócienny pokrowiec, włożył za pas. Ćwiczenia na polu wnet się skończyły - a trwały razem dwie godziny. Na zakończenie przywiódł Ben-Hur czwórkę stępem do Ilderima. - Jeśli pozwolisz, szejku - rzekł - wrócę z arabczykami do namiotu, a po południu znów je wyprowadzę. Ilderim zbliżył się do Ben-Hura, siedzącego na Syriuszu, i mówił: Synu Ariusza, oddaję ci moje konie zupełnie, czyń z nimi aż do wyścigów, co uznasz za stosowne. Zrobiłeś z nimi w ciągu dwóch godzin więcej, niż Rzymianin - oby szakale obgryzły jego kości - w tyluż tygodniach! Wygramy - klnę się na Boga, wygramy. Dopóki nie opatrzono koni, Ben-Hur pozostał w namiocie, potem orzeźwił się kąpielą w jeziorze, wypił z szejkiem kielich mocnego napoju, a ubrawszy się w suknie żydowskie, poszedł z Malluchem do gaju. Tu rozmawiali obydwaj, niektóre zaś szczegóły ich rozmowy należą do całości naszego opowiadania. Między innymi mówił Ben-Hur: - Dam ci upoważnienie do odebrania moich tłumoków zostawionych w gospodzie z tej strony rzeki w pobliżu mostu wiodącego do Seleucji. Dostaw mi je dziś, jeśli możesz, ale powiedz, zacny Malluchu, czy nie za wiele żądam od ciebie? Malluch podjął się chętnie i ofiarował swoje usługi nadal. - Dziękuję ci, dziękuję - odparł Ben-Hur - trzymam cię za słowo. Jesteśmy synami jednego narodu, a Rzym naszym wspólnym wrogiem. W dodatku jesteś przebiegły i wprawny w załatwianiu spraw, a lękam się, że Ilderim nie potrafiłby tego. - Arabowie rzadko podobne posiadają zdolności - rzekł Malluch poważnie. - Nie odmawiam im pewnej przebiegłości, Malluchu, ale lepiej być ostrożnym. - Aby zapobiec jakiej przeszkodzie lub podejściu przy wyścigach, będę spokojniejszy, gdy się udasz do zarządu cyrkowego i dowiesz się, czy szejk dopełnił wszelkich żądanych warunków. Co więcej, oddałbyś mi wielką przysługę, gdybyś otrzymał dokładny odpis praw i reguł obowiązujących w tutejszym cyrku. Musiałbym również wiedzieć, jaki wziąć kolor, a przede wszystkim chcę znać numer miejsca, z którego mam ruszyć. Mniej mi na tym zależy, czy będę miał Messalę po prawej, czy po lewej stronie, ale chciałbym go mieć blisko. Dlatego postaraj się o to Malluchu. Czy w ogóle masz dobrą pamięć? - Nigdy mnie nie zawiodła, gdy jej, jak dziś, pomagało serce. - Skoro tak, to ośmielę się obarczyć cię jeszcze jednym poleceniem: Uważałem wczoraj, że Messala szczyci się wielce swoim rydwanem, co mnie nie dziwi, bo rzeczywiście chyba tylko cesarski go przewyższa. - Czy nie mógłbyś jakim sposobem, może pod pozorem obejrzenia jego piękności, przekonać się, czy jest lekki czy ciężki? Chciałbym mieć dokładną jego wagę i miarę, a jeżeli to ci się nie uda, to w każdym razie przynajmniej będziesz mógł mi powiedzieć dokładną wysokość osi. Czy rozumiesz? Nie chciałbym aby miał jakąkolwiek oczywistą wyższość nade mną, ale za to nie dbam o przepych. Jeśli go zwyciężę, tym niżej on upadnie i tym większy będzie mój tryumf. Jeśli jednak ma nade mną jaką wyższość lub korzyść, chciałbym znać takową. - Teraz już wiem - odparł Malluch, chcesz abym wysokości osi od jej punktu środkowego aż do ziemi wymierzył? - Właśnie tak, a raduj się Malluchu, bo to już ostatnie moje zlecenie, teraz wróćmy do namiotu. U wejścia do namiotu zastali służbę napełniającą gąsiory mocnym napojem. Napili się wina dla ochłody, a Malluch wkrótce wrócił do miasta. W czasie ich nieobecności wysłał Ilderim dobrze zaopatrzonego jeźdźca z rozkazami do straży przydrożnej, stosownie do rady Simonidesa. Był to doświadczonej wierności Arab; polecenie miał ustne, nie wioząc żadnego pisma. Następnego dnia wrócił Ilderim do namiotów około godziny trzeciej. Zaledwie zsiadł z konia, zbliżył się do niego człowiek wyraźnie arabskiego pochodzenia i rzekł: szejku, kazano mi oddać ci tę paczkę z listem i prośbą, abyś pismo natychmiast odczytał - jeśli zechcesz dać odpowiedź, zaczekam jak długo każesz. Ilderim obejrzał natychmiast wręczony mu zwój papieru - pieczęć była złamana, a adres brzmiał: Do Waleriusza Gratusa w Cezarei. - Niech go porwie Abbadon! - wrzasnął szejk, widząc, że list pisany po łacinie. Gdyby pismo było po grecku lub po arabsku, przeczytałby je; tak, zaledwo odcyfrował wielkimi literami podpis Messali. - Gdzie jest młody Żyd - zapytał. - Na polu z końmi - odpowiedział sługa. Szejk włożył pismo, a schowawszy paczkę za pas, wsiadł znów na konia i popędził w stronę, gdzie Ben-Hur odbywał ćwiczenia. W tej chwili jakiś nieznajomy zbliżał się od strony miasta. - Szukam szejka Ilderima, zwanego Dobrotliwym - rzekł przybyły. Język i ubranie zdradzały w nim Rzymianina. Ilderim nie czytał wprawdzie po łacinie, język ten rozumiał i z godnością odpowiedział: - Jam jest szejk Ilderim. Nieznajomy spuścił oczy i podniósł je znów, mówiąc z udaną swobodą: - Słyszałem, że potrzebujesz woźnicy na wyścigi. Usta Ilderima ściągnęły się pod białym wąsem ironicznym uśmiechem. - Idź swoją drogą - odparł - mam już woźnicę - i odwrócił się; tymczasem nieznajomy wstrzymał go, mówiąc: - Szejku, niezmiernie lubię konie, mówią powszechnie, że masz najpiękniejsze na świecie. Pochlebstwo udobruchało starca, wstrzymał się, już miał ulec, ale namyślił się i rzekł: - Nie dziś, nie dziś, kiedy indziej pokażę ci je chętnie, ale teraz jestem bardzo zajęty. Po tych słowach pojechał w pole, a nieznajomy powrócił do miasta z uśmiechem zadowolenia, bo spełnił dane mu polecenie. Odtąd co dzień aż do dnia wyścigów czasem jeden, czasem dwóch lub trzech ludzi przychodziło do Ilderima, ofiarując się za woźniców. Przysyłał ich Messala, pilnując w ten sposób Ben-Hura.